


Twin Drabbles 4

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Twin Drabbles 4**

 

**Violated**

‘I feel so violated” said Sunstreaker as he washed down his armour after being touched by humans at a car show.

 

**Morning**

“Good Morning Sunshine” shouted Sideswipe. Sunstreaker woke up with a start and rolled off his berth.

“shut up slagger” replied Sunstreaker from the floor.

 

**Bite**

“Sideswipe did you just bite me” asked Sunstreaker in disbelief holding his golden hand closer to his body looking for bite marks on his finish.

 

**Mine**

“Mine” hissed Sunstreaker as he grabbed an annoying pink femme by her helm horns and pushed her out the door.

“ Did you really have to do that” asked Sideswipe.

“Yes she was annoying me” replied Sunstreaker.

 

**Possessive**

Sunstreaker was very possessive of his twin brother. No bot could get near Sideswipe without suffering Sunstreaker’s wrath.

 

**Aft**

“You are such an Aft” shouted Sideswipe.

“Am not fragger” Sunstreaker replied casually as he sketched away on his drawing pad.

 

**Entered**

Sunstreaker casually entered their apartment and found that all of Sideswipe’s belongings were gone.

 

**Please**

“Sideswipe, Sides please come back” shouted Sunstreaker outside his brother’s shop.

 

**Get Off**

“Sunny get off” ordered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker smirked as he pinned his brother to the floor.

“Nope” replied Sunstreaker.

 

**Stronger**

“Someday Sideswipe you will just have to accept that I am stronger than you and I will beat you in everything” bragged Sunstreaker.

 

**Salt**

“I hate winter” whined Sideswipe as he scrubbed off the snow and salt crystals off his armour.

 

**Cried**

Sunstreaker never cried unless Sideswipe started to cry and Sunstreaker would hold him until the tears ended.


End file.
